Hana Senju
Shu Uzumaki Senju|シュー|Senju Uzumaki Shu}} is one of the main characters in the series. She is a sannin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, a talented medical-nin, and a member of Team Kakashi and member of Uzumaki clan. Personality Shu is naturally hot-headed,likes Sakura she tends hit people out of explosive anger and rage on more than one occasion and somewhat hypercritical, along with being easily impulsive and stubborn, but most of the time, she is relatively kind, cheerful, and rational.Shu has shown to be strong-willed and determined, not one to lose or give up in a fight easily most prominently seen during her fight with Deidera and Zetsu where despite being told to run, she stayed and fought, though even she admitted that her mental fortitude pales severely in comparison to Naruto, which is why she decided to leave the situation with Sasuke solely up to him after failing at it herself.In addition, she has a very strong need to be useful,She and the worst times always wants to solve all alone.It also bothers is Sakura One of her greatest regrets was relying solely on Naruto to bring Sasuke back, burdening him with the promise while she couldn't do anything but cry,She also thinks that in the beginning Sakura feeder, each burdened her problems and that she can not comprehend that Sasuke is a jerk.It was with that resolve that she sought apprenticeship from Tsunade and since training with her,Shu has improved. it becomes in the words Jiraiya :" Shu It is a new Tsunade . Shu suffered heavy losses during her childhood. So Shu is like Naruto never had a family, but because he had a lot of friends - and especially in the case of Naruto - recognition. However, from the beginning started trying to be more understanding especially Naruto, and the way he acted. Although she and Sasuke do not tolerate each other, she of the kind of respect because it understands that it is a painful loss for the family, but it does not excuse his actions because he thinks that it will be enough to blind the revenge and to kill innocent people for no reason. At the start of the series,As Naruto proves to be quite hard and a person who loves all alone to work. It is one of the female characters in the series who was not in love with Sasuke but opposite their relationship is friendship - hatred. It is shown that hates Sasuke fan girls, because I think all the stupid and weak, there is included the Sakura.Yet at the end of her relationship and Sakura will be repaired quickly and the two of them will become best friends. Although she still thinks it's too late to get Sasuke back to Konoha and that it was revenge, but turned into a monster, Because Naruto and Sakura is willing to attack him if it means returning him to Konoha, however, as time goes by and Sasuke becomes more dangerous criminal, Shu recognizes that Sasuke must be stopped at all costs.Despite agreeing to kill Sasuke themselves to prevent Konoha from being involved in the war from their criminal actions and his death at the hand of a foreign country, Shu was immensely disheartened though the concept to the point where he drove her to try to take care of the situation herself Sasuke , shows her with the rest of the Konoha 11 promise to be her only one who talks while Naruto was her plan from the beginning not to tell him, with plans to knock out his hunting group when approaching Sasuke despite promising that they will do together. Shu relationship with Naruto and Sakura to also change over the series.. When they first became a team, she held contempt for Sakura and Shu to her, going so far as to insult or degrade it any chance she got, and even said that one thing that Sakura does not like Naruto was, she was bothered Sakura and rejected because it did not know him well.However, as the series progressed,Shu's and Sakura realized that her negative views of each other were in the wrong and the two of them eventually become best friends, as Naruto always proved its worth as a ninja as well as his dedication to his teammates.Shu realizes that Naruto is getting stronger and envies him, so he decided to train harder.Naruto is her happiness, and that is always there for her. Naruto and Shu and develop a relationship older sisters and a younger brother, she was there to support Naruto and help him as much as possible.Realising the lengths Naruto will go to for her, and inspired by his determination, Shu sa Sakura spends the next three years training with Tsunade so that in the future she can join Naruto in his quest to bring Sasuke back.As for the relationship with Gara, it is still impossible to explain. At first he looked at as a non-essential, and it is being viewed as a freak. After their defeat in the hands of Naruto, Gaara was shocked to discover that the Shu understood very well the pain he had suffered in his life. It is also the resolution as Naruto possessed protect his friends Gaara finally question the path that was set for yourself. Gaara end formed a close friendship with Shu and became very protective of her. It can be seen that the two had half- romantic relationship, whatever they were up to their end of the show in part II as well as true friends. In Part II, are learned various difficulties facing Naruto Nine Letter and Akatsuki. Saddened by the impact both forces have had on his life, Shu becomes protective of Naruto and Sakura and tries to do everything she can to help them overcome these obstacles. Shu developed a deep friendship with them, due to their spending a lot of time together, along with its critique of the hype is still going strong.It is during the Pein attack on Konoha, proved to be quite strong and more than you might expect. During the fight with Konan ,Rinngen she develops and realizes the Konan stories through the kind of pain they went through. In Part III,Going back to the future through the past Shu is a woman between 20-30 years old. It is so advanced that the Rinngen became Sannin in the least possible time. It proves to be a lot more mature, smarter and more serious. It is not only strong enough physically and mentally, but a lot more intelligent and cunning for people of her age. It has also become one of the most powerful ninja in history. According to her, she remained in excellent relationships with Sakura and Naruto, and as for the future, what will happen on the more unknown. Appearance Shu has blonde hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Konohagakure Category:Uzumaki